Happy Ending
by ladybug1115
Summary: For the end of the DL relationship. Enjoy and please review.


**Happy Ending**

**Author's Note:** I've been meaning to write this story for quite a while now. The end of DL: "Happy Ending" by MIKA. Inspired by a vid for _That 70s Show _I saw on YouTube_. _I posted the link on my profile.

**Disclaimer:** The author of this story (me) does not own the respective characters. She also does not own the song "Happy Ending." She intends no copyright infringement.

_**-CSI:NY-**_

_This is the way you left me.  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like it's forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.  
_

We loved like we would never stop loving each other. Until you broke my heart. I know I didn't come to you when I had problems; but we weren't dating then, were we? You chose Rikki over me, Dan. Chose someone else over your girlfriend.

So, now I have to move on. I have to find some way to make myself happy. I refuse to leave New York, so you'll just have to see me every day. I hope you remember what you lost: what you're not getting back. I won't come back, Dan. And you _do_ know why I shouldn't.

_Wake up in the morning,  
Stumble on my life.  
Can't get no love without sacrifice.  
If anything should happen,  
I guess I wish you well.  
Mmm a little bit of heaven,  
With a little bit of hell.  
_

I screwed up. Totally fucked up our relationship. You know I slept with someone else; I know ya do. You probly don' know it was Rikki. I don't want you to leave me. I still need ya. But I do understand why ya had to go. You deserve so much better, Linds.

So when ya get someone good, I'll jus' suck it up an' deal wit it.

Us…we were mostly good. 'Cept when ya didn' wan' me around. Neither of us deal well wit others in bad situations, huh? I did chase ya and I wouldn' let ya chase me. My life sucks now and I'm tired a draggin' you an' Flack down wit me. mac should just let me go.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told. (ooooo)  
No hope, no love, no glory.  
A happy ending gone forever more.  
I feel as if I'm wasted,  
And I'm wasted everyday.  
_

Our relationship started and ended badly. I'm not sure if there ever was any happy time. …Although the pool table was nice…not much else was good. So this is one couple of a million others that won't have a happy ending. Maybe you'll find one with the other woman.

It hurts, you know? Trying to work with you every day after the way you hurt me. You really killed me, Dan. I loved you and I can't just make that feeling disappear, but I _will not_- I just _can not_- sleep with a cheater. I can't be involved with someone who would do that to me.

I'll just continue until I eventually find healing. There is more than one person for everyone in the world. I just have to wait to find him. "Some day my prince will come…" and all that. It will happen for me, but it will never be _you_ again.

_This is the way you left me.  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like its forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.  
_

Ya had every right ta leave me and every right to never com back. I don' even know if I loved ya. I think I may have. If I could deal with my own shit, well I wouldnta slept wit Rikki, that's fer damn sure.

So this is the end. Goodbye ta whateva we mighta had. You'll move on an' so will I and that will be that. "Qué sera, sera…what will be, will be." There's nothin' left for either of us, Linds, together.

_Two o'clock in the morning,  
Something's on my mind.  
Can't get no rest,  
Keep walking around.  
If I pretend that nothing ever went wrong  
I can get to my sleep  
I can think that we just carried on.  
_

My walk in the rain. I used to do that in Montana when I wanted to forget or remember. Sometimes…after their death…walking in the rain calmed me. Water has a calming effect on many people, I think. It certainly does on me. Other times, if it was raining hard, that's when I remember. I may just be very strange.

In my own bed, I forget what ended us; I pretend you're still with me and I can't _wait_ until that feeling is no more. I can't _wait_ until I can move away from this crazy, messed up, broken relationship. I deserve something healthy, and I _am_ going to get it someday.

_This is the hardest story that I've ever told. (ooooo)  
No hope, no love, no glory.  
A happy ending gone forever more.  
I fell as if I'm wasted,  
And I'm wasted everyday.  
_

Those firs' days after Ruben died, I drank myself to sleep. I won' do that to get over ya. I'm gonna be stronga' than that. I'm still walkin' in a fog, though. You an' me was probly the best thin' ta happen ta me, ya know? My life always sucked until ya were there.

Ya helped me when Lou died.

Ya helped me when Aiden's body was found.

Ya helped me when Flack was so badly hurt.

Now, I gotta help myself getover ya.

_This is the way you left me, (Oh I fell as if I'm wasted)  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we love, (And I'm wasted everyday)  
Like its forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.  
_

So this is _Goodbye_ for "us" I guess, Dan. I'll see you at work later.

_Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
Little bit of love  
_

This is the end for us. We both made mistakes, but some things you just can't move on from.

I fucked up and ya did too, but this is jus' sometin' we can' move past.

_This is the way you left me. (Little bit of love … continues repeating)  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending.  
This is the way that we love,  
Like its forever.  
Then live the rest of our life,  
But not together.  
_

So, I haveta say "Bye" ta us, Montana. I'll see ya at work later.

_This is the way you left me.  
I'm not pretending.  
No hope, no love, no glory,  
No happy ending  
_

_**-CSI:NY-**_

**A/N: **The POV switches each time a new verse starts, except for after "little bit of love" that is both of them. I hope you can tell by the spellings.

**Edited:** 28 December 2008…ladybug1115


End file.
